1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support structure and, more particularly, to a hard disk common support structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical computing device usually comprises a mother board and a hard disk. The mother board is used for circuit layout, and the hard disk is used for the reading and writing of data.
For the typical server, the hard disk is installed on the mother board; sometimes, though, the server may require more than two hard disks.
Traditionally, the above-mentioned hard disks are separately installed on both sides of the mother board, which takes up a lot of space. Moreover, the prior art hard disk requires a support frame for structural support. However, the prior art support frame can only be used for supporting one particular model of hard disk, and is not suitable for different hard disk models.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a hard disk common support structure to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.